Fujio
Fujio is a cousin of the The Prince. He has been in this game since Katamari Damacy. He is blue with a cone head which is apparently a mountain. His head is also an active volcano. His head is full of lava. He erupts in different ways depending on his mood. When he's angry, he will erupt violently, and when he's sad, he will cry lava, and when he's happy, he will erupt fireworks. Fujio is an emotional hothead who always tries his best to be gentle and fit with the other Cousins, but his tendency to damage property with his lava-filled skull always leads to angry outbursts. Fujio's Sound Appearance ''Katamari Damacy Fujio has a blue body with green pants. His head is cone-shaped, with lighter colors near the top, with his antenna at the tip. We ♥ Katamari Fujio's design hasnt changed except for gaining a mustauche. Touch My Katamari Fujio's pants have changed to match the top part of his head. Locations In-game Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Polaris/North Star - On top of the greenhouse beside the farm in town. Size: 1m 51cm 5mm Description: One of the best-liked members of the Royal Family. But not a happy camper when woken up in the morning. When Rolled Up: "Oh, Fujio! You have lava dripping from the top of your head. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Rain Girl - Over Mt. Fuji. Size: Starting size Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. When Rolled Up: Stage conclusion: Racecar: Food Table Mask: Thief Sack Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Crane - Sitting on a storage shed near the bus. Size: 2m Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it's active. When Rolled Up: "Hm? A bitty hirsute thing... it's cousin Fujio! Check out the stache'!" Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Sunrise Castle - Once outside, roll straight through the grassy area. There is a pyramid of cinder blocks there and he is on top of it. Size: Over 10cm Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. Cousin Leaderboard Description':' A cousin with a monotonus voice. He isn't very interesting, but what a cool moustache! When Rolled' 'Up: Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star (Race) - Rolling a katamari around up near the house in the center. Size: Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. When Rolled Up: "Something you rolled up looks ready to erupt! Oh, it`s Fujio. That mustache is out of sight!" Touch my Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Size: Description: When Rolled Up: Trivia *Fujio is the only cousin with a moustache, which did not appear on his face until We Love Katamari. It is hinted that he has a collection of facial hair, which may imply that the moustache(s) is/are fake. *Fujio`s name, considering that his head is apparantly a mountain, is a pun on Mt. Fuji. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins